undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 43
Adam sits on the roof of the office building. The zombies haven't moved yet. Last night he noticed a parking lot on the opposing side they entered from. Him and Morgan planned to sneak back inside the hotel parking lot and gather more weapons and supplies as well as take the supply truck they made before Dwight attacked. It had been a few days now since the attack and they reality was starting to hit him that his friends we're more then likely dead. Morgan, Lilly, Jack and Karen we're all he had now as far as he was concerned because he didn't want to get his hopes up and then find his friends dead later. ''' '''BLAM! BLAM! Shots fired from the gun Jack was holding. Adam had gotten him to train with it and learn to shoot. After what happened, he wasn't taking anymore chances. The zombies fell to the ground after each bullet went flying through their heads. Adam smiled. For a kid, he was a good shot. He was shooting from 5 floors high. Sure shooting from the roof wasn't the greatest training, but any closer would result in more zombies being attracted by the sounds and crowding the building and is if there wasn't already enough. Another plus was that some of the zombies were slowly beginning to move from the building, they were thrown off by the far off gunshot sound and slowly moving away. Slowly. But the process would hopefully bring much needed results as in getting the zombies the fuck away from the building. "Alright, I think that's enough for now" Adam says. He stands on his feet. "Am I getting better at it?" Jack replies. He seems hopeful. He puts his gun in his holster. "Yeah, you're doing really good. You may even be a better shot then me" Adam laughs. Jack giggles. "So when are you and Morgan leaving?" "Soon...we need to get those supplies soon and leave when we can" "Can I come with you guys?" "What? Uhh..no Jack. I think it's better if you stayed and protected Lilly and Karen" "But..come on! You guys will need my help" "No Jack. I don't want you to get hurt. You could be a great help to us, but it's just to dangerous" Jack hangs his head down as they walk inside the stairway into the building. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Harold and Frank run into the building and slam the door shut. Frank leans against the wall as Harold holds his gun towards the door. Loud banging is heard on the door. "Jesus shit man..." Frank mutters. He stands up and walks towards a window where he observes the zombies outside. "Seem's like every fucker was downtown when this shit went down...I mean look at all of them!" "Yeah I know" Harold walks over. "Let's just get this over with. The hotel is next door. The sooner we get this fucking van full of supplies, the sooner we get the hell out of the city. I'm tired of playing with our lives by hanging them on a thread for the zombies to fucking gnaw at" Frank raises an eyebrow. He slings his rifle of his shoulder. "That's some pretty big talk coming from a guy who almost pulled the trigger on his head last night". "Fuck off. You don't know the shit I've been through" "Excuse me? I just lost my fucking brother and my best friend. Tell me I don't fucking know..." "Whatever" Harold reaches with his stump to the door and curses. He forgot he only has one fucking hand. Frank reaches for the door handle. "Let me get that for you stumpy" Frank says in a sarcastic tone. He opens the door and observes the outdoors. No zombies in the alley. Perfect. Harold sighs. "You know, I don't appreciate that name. Mister fucking nice guy, thanks for reminding me of my handicap!" Frank stares for a moment. "Sorry Harold. I've just been so fucked in the head lately from everything that's happened. There's no zombies in the alleyway. Ready when you are" Harold pulls out his gun. "Ready". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Morgan stand by the door. They both hold a small hand gun. It's perfect for their mission, anything heavier would slow them down. Jack hugs Adam. "Come back soon" he tells him. Adam ruffles his hair. "We will" Jack runs back to Lilly and Karen who wave to them. ' '"You guys better come back soon" Lilly tells them with a smile. Adam and Morgan grin. "We will" the reply in unison. Adam opens the door and observes outside. The way is clear, for now. "Perfect" Adam almost yells. "Let's go before the biters close the gap again". "Right" Morgan replies. He pulls out a hammer from his bag. Adam readies his hatchet. They shut the door behind them and begin running down the street. A few biters notice and begin to follow while many remain clueless. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lilly sighs and she looks out the window. She begins to day dream about all of her friends, family and her life before the apocalypse tarnished everything. Karen comes over and has a seat beside her. "You okay Lilly?" Lilly simply nods. "Anything you want to talk about? Come'on girl, I was your age at one point" Karen says while adjusting her glasses. Lilly giggles but immediately frowns. "It's just this life we live now....I'm still having a hard time adjusting to it all, you know? I've never told anyone this, not even James but...I have nightmares now and then about my friends and family and watching them get torn apart by those monsters outside who we're once normal human beings". A tear slips down her cheek but she rubs it away. "The worst part of it all is that I'll never see them again...being able to never tell them how much they all meant. Now James is out there, alive or dead or worse and...I can't take it anymore. Now this little boy..." she nods to Jack who is drawing in the corner. "...looks up to me and it's all overwhelming. I feel like I have to do right by him while dealing with everything crazy nowadays" Lilly lies her head on the desk. "I can't wait until we move out into the country, maybe things will become more...peaceful" Karen nods. "I sure hope so. Better chance at safety out there then we have here. I was so lucky in the early days. I was one of the lucky ones, to take refugee in the hotel. Morgan was a close friend of mine before all this. It's good to know people who can help you out" Lilly raises an eyebrow. "Mhmmm, you two seem to be getting close last night. A little chummy" she teases. Karen blushes. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Morgan continue running down the street. The hotel comes into view. The head straight towards it. A zombie rises from the ground and heads towards them. Adam immediately hacks into it's head. "Man this so goddamn unnerving. I'm literally shitting my pants right now bro" Morgan says as he kills a zombie. "Haha, try not to think about it dude. You're unnerving me" "Now's not the time for jokes...FUCK!" Morgan yells as he swings at a zombie. They reach the broken down gate and hop inside where a few stray zombies roam around. They quickly kill them and run inside the hotel. Adam sees movement and quickly raises his hatchet until Harold throws up his arms. "Whoa whoa, it's just me!" Harold yells. Adam sighs in relief. "Thank god. But...holy fuck! You guys are alive! Is Melanie okay?" Adam quickly asks Harold. Harold stutters for a moment. "Dude, I think there is something you should know..." "Now's not the time, let's get the last of the supplies and weapons and get the hell out of here. Nice to see you guys by the way, glad you're okay!" Frank says joining in the conversation. "..." silence follows Harold. "What is it?" Adam questions "Nothing...I think you should see for yourself" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jack Marsh' *'Lilly' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Harold' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #44.' Category:Issues